falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ärger an der Heimatfront
}} Ärger an der Heimatfront ist eine Quest aus Fallout 3. Sie ist außerdem ein Xbox 360 Erfolg bzw. eine PS3 Trophäe. Hintergründe der Quest Die Quest kann jederzeit angenommen werden, nachdem man "Das Wasser des Lebens" abgeschlossen hat. Dazu begibt man sich zur Vault 101 und erhält dort die Vault 101 Notfallnachricht. Es ist eine Nachricht von Amata, die den Spieler bittet, ihren Vater zu stoppen, den Aufseher. Wenn man bei seiner Flucht aus der Vault den alten Aufseher getötet hat, ist der neue Aufseher Allen Mack. Seit der Spieler und sein Vater die Vault verlassen haben, wurde sie in zwei Gruppen geteilt. Die von Amata geführte Gruppe, die Rebellen, werden in der Klinik festgehalten. Sie wollen die Vault-Tür öffnen und Kontakt mit der Außenwelt aufnehmen. Die andere Gruppe wird vom Aufseher geleitet. Sie wollen die Vault-Tür permanent geschlossen halten. Als einziger Rebell behauptet Butch DeLoria, dass er in der Außenwelt leben möchte. Alle anderen Rebellen möchten zwar die Tür öffnen, allerdings in der Vault leben bleiben und bloß Kontakt zu den Ödländern aufnehmen. Einer der wichtigsten Gründe, zum restlichen Ödland Zugang zu erhalten, ist das langsame Kaputtgehen der Vault. Sie braucht Ersatzteile für die einzelnen Abschnitte. Außerdem besteht die Gefahr von Inzucht - die Bevölkerung der Vault 101 ist seit ihrer Abriegelung extrem zurückgegangen. Selbst der Aufseher gibt zu, das die jetzige Bevölkerung gerade mal für noch eine Generation reichen würde. Lösungen Die Vault geschlossen lassen *Einfach das Radiosignal ignorieren. Nach einiger Zeit wird es verschwinden und man verliert die Möglichkeit, die Quest zu spielen. *Man betritt die Vault, redet mit den Leuten und sammelt wertvolle Gegenstände ein und verschwindet dann einfach wieder. Die Vault wird wieder verschlossen und bleibt es auch für den Rest des Spiels. *Man tötet Amata und die anderen Rebellen. Für jeden von ihnen erhält man schlechtes Karma, jedoch bekommt man dadurch unter anderem Butchs Zahnstocher, ein einzigartiges Springmesser. Durch diese Möglichkeit wird der alte Aufseher (Alphonse Almodovar) böse gegenüber dem Spieler, falls er ihm begegnet. *Man hackt das Terminal des Aufsehers und sieht sich die Eingaben der Enklave an, die anscheinend die Vault betreten wollen. Danach spricht man einfach mit Amata. Das Ergebnis ist gutes Karma. Wenn man den Aufseher nach dem G.E.E.K. befragt, sagt er, das Vault 101 nie eins hatte und dann gibt er einem den Vault 101 Sicherheitsoverall. Alternativ kann man ihn nach Essen und Munition befragen, dann bekommt man 15 nicht-verstrahlte Crams und um die 350 5mm Patronen. Selbst wenn man es schafft, die Rebellen zu stoppen, wird sich Butch im Muddy Rudder in Rivet City befinden. Allerdings kann man ihn dort nicht ansprechen. Er ist immer noch sauer, dass der Spieler den Rebellen nicht aus der Vault geholfen hat. Er schaffte es also, alleine aus der Vault zu entkommen. Die Vault öffnen *Den Aufseher töten. *Mit dem Aufseher darüber diskutieren, dass die Rebellen in Ordnung sind. Wenn man genügend Sprachfertigkeit hat, kann man ihn überzeugen, dass die Vault geöffnet wird. Daraufhin sieht er ein, dass es eine schlechte Idee sei, die Vault geschlossen zu lassen, weil die Bevölkerung zu niedrig ist. *Man hackt den Sicherheitscomputer (durchschnittliche Schwierigkeit) und sieht sich den Plan an, die Rebellen zu töten. Wenn man dann darüber mit dem Aufseher spricht, wird er einsehen, versagt zu haben. Den Plan kann man auch von Edwin Brotch erfahren, der in einer Zelle eingesperrt ist (für seine Befreiung bekommt man gutes Karma). Amata wird die neue Aufseherin - der Alte gibt den Job auf. Zwar wird Amata bedauernd und traurig reagieren, wenn man den Aufseher tötet, jedoch reagiert sie überrascht und fröhlich, wenn man ihren Vater überredet, die Rebellen zu akzeptieren. Wenn man mit ihr redet, wird sie den Spieler bitten, die Vault zu verlassen, selbst wenn man ihren Vater am Leben gelassen hat. Manchmal kann man nun Vault 101-Einwohner im Ödland antreffen - sie werden dem Spieler aufbereitetes Wasser geben und ihn darauf hinweisen, dass er nicht mehr zurückkehren kann. Auch bei diesem Lösungsweg kann man Butch DeLoria im Muddy Rudder antreffen. Die Vault zerstören *Man tötet Stanley, den Mechaniker, und holt sich das Passwort für seinen Computer. Dann macht man eine Wasserspülung und eine Säuberung. Das wird den Wasserchip zerstören, was in einer Katastrophe endet. Jeder muss die Vault verlassen und man kann sehen, wie sich die Einwohner im Ödland verteilen (hierfür verliert man Karma). Natürlich ist das Leben in der Vault nun unmöglich. Man kann jetzt eine zufällige Begegnung mit Amata haben, die von der Enklave verhört wird. Wenn man ihr das Leben rettet, wird sie wegrennen, weil man so viel Ärger verursacht hat. Sie hat kein Ziel und kann möglicherweise von einer der Gefahren des Ödlands getötet werden. Andere Einwohner sind durch das Ödland verteilt und sind - wen überrascht es - böse gegenüber dem Spieler. Nur Freddie Gomez kann man nicht mehr begegnen - man kann nur noch seine Leiche finden. Für diese Möglichkeit gibt es außer schlechtes Karma keine Belohnung. Als einzige Belohnung kann man die vielen Gegenstände der Vault ansehen - hinterher braucht sie eh keiner mehr. en:Trouble on the Homefront es:Problemas en casa pl:Problemy na froncie domowym ru:Проблемы на домашнем фронте uk:Проблеми на домашньому фронті Kategorie:Fallout 3 Nebenquests